Lessons - A Nexo Knights Fanfiction
by DashieTehKnight
Summary: Sometimes lessons have to be learned the hard way... Join our favourite Knights as they all learn something that helps them in their future and explain it to the others! Rated T because I’m paranoid-


**So hi!**

 **These are going to be a series of oneshot s around the Knights learning something that helps them in their future. I only have ideas for Lance and Clay but I'm open to suggestions! ( Yes even Jestro will be in this. And Merlok, Ava and Robin I guess. Definatly Merlok. )**

 **These lessons take place in the same timeline! It's basically a certain Knight, say, Lance, explaining what he learnt and explaining how to the other knights. And if there's anyone else involved, maybe Aaron, They'll be standing up there helping them explain. That made no sense. Don't worry it will make more sense as we go along... I hope XD**

 **So the lessons are-**

 **Clay- Accepting Takes Time ( Where Clay learns to accept others help. )**

 **Lance- Money Can't Buy Everything, Not Even Love. ( Where Lance learns that money can't buy everything to make you happy )**

 **Axl- ?**

 **Aaron- ?**

 **Macy- ?**

 **So If anyone has an idea for the other 3 than that would be G R E A T-**

 **First up, Lance!**

 **So prepare for Clance btw.**

 **( Also sorta based off of a roleplay on Amino that was never finished so yeah- )**

————————————————————It was just another day in the Fortrex. Clay was reading up on the Knight's Code, intent on mesmerising a new chapter. Speaking of things that mesmerise him, he couldn't stop thinking about Lance. Those shining eyes, that dazzling smile...

Clay snapped himself out of his daydream and placed the book down on the table. He sighed. 'Why is Lance still on my mind...?' This was how it had been for weeks now.

Wake up, think about Lance, train, think about Lance, the list goes on! Everything he did never helped him get his mind off Lance. He sighed again and headed to the training room to continue his day.

Lance POV:

Ugh! I can't believe Aaron made me give Boorington this scone... Although I'd rather like to see him... No concentrate, Lance! _But I can't help it..._ His eyes are perfect, a wonderful dark sapphire blue... Agh! This is how it's been for weeks now!

I pushed all my thoughts away, and walked into the training room. Seriously, as much as I love- ... like... like the guy, does he have any chill?

"Hey." I said, I must have startled him as he jumped a little bit.

"Hey..." He responded, shutting the training course off. Clay turned to me, he had to look up at me though. _Heh, shorty..._

"Axl made scones, and there was one left for you. I asked Aaron to give it to you but they made me do it instead..." I said, awkwardly looking at him. "Thanks Lance." The blue Knight said, setting his sword against the wall. I extended my arm out to give him the item. "H-here." Why am I stuttering?!

As he took it, our fingers slightly brushed against each other. "Uh, t-thanks.." Clay said, taking the scone out of my grip. His face was a bright red. Was he... blushing...? Nah... We had a really awkward moment where we just stared into each other's eyes.

I guess I got too into the moment as my scone slipped out of my hands, onto the floor. Great... "Ugh..." I facepalmed. Clay must have noticed my frustration. "O-oh, Uh... you can have mine. I'm not really hungry..." He said, offering it to me. I gave him a look. "Your never hungry, anymore. Your always training and it's scaring us half to death, the way you hardly eat a full meal every day! But no, eat it. You need some food."

He smirked. "Ok, fine daddy..." HE IS AWARE OF HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDED OH MY GOD- "Uh- S-screw you Moorington and just e-eat the th-thing..." I said, turning around and starting to walk out, attempting to hide my red face.

"Oh that sounded- Uh... you know what, never mind..." Clay said. He must have realised his wrong choice of words by now and turned away. Then I had a great idea. "On second thoughts..." I turned around again to face him. He turned around after me with a confused face as I walked closer.

"I decided I do want some~" I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. By now he had taken a bite out of the scone. "Lance, what are you-" He started to say before I forced my lips onto his. I couldn't see Clay's face very well but what I could see of it was a bright red.

He snaked his arms around my neck **( An: * cringes * )**. No sooner had he done that, we heard some slow clapping. I immediately pushed him away with a bright red face to turn to the source.

In the doorway was Aaron, who looked shocked, Axl, with a face that said, 'I don't want to be here.' And Macy. Who was smirking her little *ss off. "Took ya long enough."

Clay stepped in. "It's not what it looked like!" Macy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure." She said before walking out. "Yo dudes I ship it!" Aaron yelled before flying off on his hover board to goodness knows where. Axl just shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Huh... I guess I learned something that day...

"I learnt that no matter how rich, or fabulous, you are, money can't buy everything that makes you happy. It can't buy you love, or friendships." Lance concluded, holding Clay close to his side. The others all sat there listening. "So who's next?" He asked, sitting down with Clay sitting next to him. Maybe being friends with peasants wasn't so bad...

 **WHAT AM I DOING?! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This was ya Knight Gurl!**

 **Signing out! WHOO-**


End file.
